Maggie's Savior
by angelsinstead
Summary: Maggie is taken to Wyndcliffe Sanitarium after her escape from Barnabas.   What happens when Nicolas Blair takes an interest in the sad and traumatized young woman?
1. Chapter 1

This fanfic is hugely inspired by Dark Shadows, a gothic television soap opera that originally aired weekdays on the ABC television network, from June 27, 1966 to April 2, 1971 and was produced by Dan Curtis. Just so you know, I don't own ABC or Dark Shadows and I won't be receiving any payment whatsoever for this story.

This is the story of Nicolas and Maggie. Happy Reading!

Maggie Evans was in a rather bad state after her arrival at Wyndcliffe Sanitarium. There, doctors and nurses cared for her around the clock. She had been suffering from a strange form of blood loss, yet had no other visible injuries except two tiny bite marks which had marred the flesh of her neck. Other than those physical symptoms, Maggie was an emotional mess. She kept muttering incessantly about vampires, witch's curses, and ghosts. The doctors at Wyndcliffe thought Maggie had lost her mind.

The doctors had tried to help Maggie, but they were clueless as the young woman truly believed she had been abducted by a vampire.  
Even more puzzling were the bite marks upon Maggie's neck coupled with the unexplanable loss of blood she had suffered from. As time went on, Maggie began to repress the memories of her abduction and everything associated with it. Only in her horrific nightmares did she continue to call out about the vampire, the ghostly child, and all the other terrifying events which had occurred during her unexplained disappearance.

Life at Wyndcliffe was full of sadness for Maggie. Her father hardly ever came to visit her, and she longed for the company of another person, someone who would give her the warmth, love and attention she so desparately longed for. She had once been dating a wonderful and handsome guy, but now with her being confined in the sanitarium, she assumed their relationship was now over. A lone tear rushed down Maggie's face as she looked out the window of her room at Wyndcliffe. Here she was, a beautiful young woman, yet trapped here in a mental hospital where she did not want to be. How she longed to go outside once again and feel the warmth of the sun upon her face and the coolness of the evening breeze as it rushed through her hair. And how she longed to have a man to love her and hold her in his arms and tell her everything would somehow be okay again...

But it wasn't going to happen. The doctors weren't about to let her leave Wyndcliffe. They still thought her too unstable. They were constantly giving her drugs, making her incredibly groggy and emotionless. Maggie hardly knew one day from another... and her sleep was always greatly troubled, filled with nightmares which left her screaming and clawing at her bed as though she were possessed.  
That is why the doctors had refused to let her go home with her father... they feared Maggie was not ready to function outside of the sanitarium and lead a normal life. Maggie wondered sadly if she would ever get to go home.

Another day had passed and still Maggie was here. Her heart felt broken. Why was she here? She couldn't even remember what had happened to her, but she was sure it was something awful.  
Sometimes in the back of her mind, she could hear a little girl singing. What was so scary about that? Maggie didn't know, but the little girl's singing always left her with a sense of dread and unspeakable fear. Something very traumatic had happened to Maggie... something so horrible that she had locked up all of her memories, never letting them out. Sometimes she saw images of a man's face when she closed her eyes. His face was evil,  
threatening, and he had long shiny fangs. Maggie would tense everytime she thought about it... so she tried everything she could not to think about it.

She was gazing out the lone window in her room as the sun was sinking far off into the horizon. She twirled her long dark hair around her finger as she sat in a chair by the window, just staring off into space. She had a strange, almost vacant look on her face as she stared at nothing in particular, trying to keep those memories at bay. But to her shock, a man appeared in the window, gazing at her.

He didn't have a scary face like the other man. He was handsome, suave, and Maggie thought him breathtakingly attractive.  
The window was open so Maggie might feel the evening breeze, so she spoke to the man. "Hello," she said, giving him a rare beautiful smile. Since living in Wyndcliffe, Maggie rarely smiled... not even when her father came to see her which wasn't often due to his addiction to alcohol.

The man looked at her as if he knew her, as if he had a reason to be here at her window, watching her. "My name is Maggie Evans,"  
she spoke to him as she found herself very comfortable around this man, as if he would never harm her and might somehow protect her. "Who might you be?" she asked, wanting to entrust all of her innermost secrets to this man. There was something about him...  
something drawing Maggie to him. It was more than just his handsome looks, he had a charm that went beyond anything Maggie had ever encountered before.

Maggie found herself opening the window completely, wanting to be closer to this man as she longed to feel his arms around her and his tender touch. His dark, exotic looks were captivating. Maggie moved through the window, out into the dying sunshine and now only mere inches from the mysterious man. "Please take me with you," she implored him, wrapping her arms around him tightly as though she were a child in great need of affection and tender, loving care. "Please... I need you..." she whispered as she pressed her face into his shirt, inhaling his manly scent. 


	2. Chapter 2

This fanfic is hugely inspired by Dark Shadows, a gothic television soap opera that originally aired weekdays on the ABC television network, from June 27, 1966 to April 2, 1971 and was produced by Dan Curtis. Just so you know, I don't own ABC or Dark Shadows and I won't be receiving any payment whatsoever for this story.

This is the second chapter of the story of Nicolas and Maggie. Happy Reading and please, please Review!

Nicholas was in awe by the beauty of the woman standing at the window of the Sanitarium. He had been watching the doctors secretly with his divination spells when he heard of the incident that happened to her. He watched as they kept pumping her full of drugs to keep her quiet, knowing full well that she was not delusional at all. There were plenty of strange things in the town of Collinsport, himself included. Though he was secretly working for the Master of the Underworld, Diablo, there was something about this woman that pulled at him in her direction. He wanted nothing more then to hold her tightly in his arms and make her feel better. He wanted to let her know that he believed what she was saying. Most of all, he wanted to make love to her as no one else will again.  
He wanted her for his own forever.

He quietly walked closer to the window, never taking his eyes off the beautiful woman ... Maggie Evans. Her hair was shining brilliant in the light of the setting sun. Her eyes shined with unshed tears which made his heart break. Her lips were full and pouty, and he wondered just what they would feel like against his.  
His heart started racing with just the thought of that first kiss, if she would let him. She turned away as he got to the window and he let out a sad sigh. There he stood, hoping she would turn around and see him. He was fairly attractive, at least that is what women said about him. He was dapper in a gentleman-sort-of-way he supposed, but he never really thought of himself as handsome. His black hair sported a distinguished streak of grey which ran through it. He always thought it made him look older, so he had kept it that way.

To his surprise, Maggie turned around and stared at him. He couldn't take his eyes off her, and when she smiled at him his heart melted. That smile was all he wanted to see. When she said "hi" and told him her name he smiled back. When she asked how he was, he slowly bent at the waist in a formal bow yet never taking his eyes off of her.

"My name is Nicholas...Nicholas Blair. It is a pleasure to meet such a beautiful woman such as yourself, Miss Evans. I hope you don't think I'm rude.  
I have been watching you for sometime, and I wish I could find a way to help you."

He watched as Maggie opened the window completely and climbed out silently, staring at him and standing only inches from him. Her beauty was breathtaking and his heart was pounding. He wanted her in his arms. He wanted to smell her, to touch her, and feel her embrace. Then his wish was answered as she wrapped her arms around him, pleading for him to take her with him far away from here. He wrapped his arms around her and smiled as he felt her warm breath as she breathed against his shirt. His heart pounded wildly when she said she needed him. He didn't want to ever let go,  
but they had to leave before the orderlies came with her night meds. He pulled away from her slightly and smiled down at her.

"Yes, my Sweet Maggie, I will take you away from this God-awful place. I believe what you have said, and I know that we can help each other. I have longed for this moment since you arrived here, and if you will let me, I can help you. I just don't want you to be afraid that's all. Do you understand? We have to get away the only way I know how ... by using my magic."

Not waiting for an answer, he quickly waved his hand toward the open window and slowly it closed tightly. He then took her hand in his and they ran toward the trees, to where he would cast his portal for their escape. He looked at Maggie, squeezed her hand, and smiled.

"Don't let go of my hand, my Love. We are going to be teleported back to my room at the manor house. You will be safe there and no one ... and I mean no one will find you."

He couldn't stand it anymore; he leaned down and gently kissed her lips. Slowly the passion grew inside him. and he had to break free before he did something he would regret later.

"Please excuse me, I'm usually not so straight-  
forward with women. I'm sorry if I embarrassed you in any way. Are you ready, Maggie?"


	3. Chapter 3

This fanfic is hugely inspired by Dark Shadows, a gothic television soap opera that originally aired weekdays on the ABC television network, from June 27, 1966 to April 2, 1971 and was produced by Dan Curtis. Just so you know, I don't own ABC or Dark Shadows and I won't be receiving any payment whatsoever for this story.

This is the second chapter of the story of Nicolas and Maggie. Happy Reading and please, please Review!

~*o*~

Maggie was surprised when the man who held her in his arms agreed to take her with him. She looked up into his handsome face, hearing his words.  
"Nicholas," she said, repeating his name. A very handsome name for an extremely handsome man. "I don't think you are rude at all, Nicholas.  
You are the answer to all my prayers. I have been praying for a way to leave Wyndcliffe for months now ... and you have come to rescue me... like a tall, handsome knight," she said, her eyes sparkling as she spoke to him.  
She then blushed bright pink on her cheeks when she realized he had called her beautiful. She knew she probably wasn't all that becoming afterall as she wore a shapeless white hospital gown and only a thin pair of cotton panties underneath. Nicholas was looking at her as if he knew she had only a small scrap of underclothing on under her gown ... as if he could see all her womanly secrets.

She saw his handsome smile, and she was fairly certain he knew why she was blushing. "How can I help you, Nicholas?" asked Maggie, knowing she would do almost anything for him as he was agreeing to take her away from this awful place. "I am not afraid of you at all ... I feel very at ease with you... maybe you can help me ... I do have awful dreams," spoke Maggie as he told her about his magic and then held her hand as they ran toward the trees. Nicholas then promised to keep her safe and as his lips met hers,  
Maggie trembled ... but not with fear, but sweet, hot desire. She wanted Nicholas so much, and she couldn't wait to be alone with him at the manor house in which he spoke of.

Before they could disappear into the portal, Nicholas broke from the kiss, apologizing. "Do not apologize, Nicholas. I longed for you to kiss me. Your kiss excited me very much," she said, pressing his hand to her full breast above her beating heart. "Feel what you do to me ... I am sooo excited."

Maggie couldn't believe that this practical stranger had effected her so.  
She barely knew him, but she felt so connected to him. Perhaps it was his magic ... but Maggie was certain it was so much more than that. He was her salvation ... he was going to make her completely well again. She was certain of it.

"Let us go, Nicholas," Maggie urged, wrapping her arms around him and laying her dark head against his broad chest. "I can't wait to see your manor house... I can't wait to be completely and totally alone with you..."

It was Nicholas' turn to blush. He truly did have feelings for this woman - Maggie. At the moment, he would do anything for her. He smiled as she placed his hand against her chest to feel her pounding heart. Then she wrapped her arms around him tightly and placed her beautiful head against his chest. He gently ran his fingers through her dark hair. His heart was beating a mile per second as she told him she couldn't wait to be alone with him at the Manor house.

"My Sweet Maggie, I feel the same way about you. I can't wait to feel your body against mine. I want to pleasure you in so many ways. I am going to take you where no one will ever find you and take you away from me. You see Maggie, I want to be yours forever, if you will let me."

With that said he wrapped his strong arms around Maggie's waist and together they walked through the portal. As they walked out the other side, they were standing in a beautiful room ... a bed chamber. It was beautiful beyond belief. In the middle of the West wall was a huge four poster bed, and the two wardrobes on either side were English Oak. There was a huge fireplace on the East wall with a warm cozy fire. There was a huge sofa in front of the fireplace.

Nicholas smiled as he saw Maggie staring at the splendor of his home. He took he to the wardrobe on the south side of the room.

"This is your own personal wardrobe, My Love. Everything in it will fit you perfectly. I have to go do a few things. If you would like, the bathroom is right through that door, and you may freshen up in there. I shall bring you some real food and we shall be alone for the rest of the night."

The bathroom door was next to the other wardrobe, and it was just as beautiful as the rest of the room. Everything was done in black and white marble. There was a huge tub with gold fixtures and a shower and a huge sink and the toilet was in it own separate location. There was everything available for her to use to make herself presentable.

"I shall return quickly, My Sweet Maggie. I promise you this on my life."

With that said, he leaned against her and kissed her passionately and quickly walked out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

This fanfic is hugely inspired by Dark Shadows, a gothic television soap opera that originally aired weekdays on the ABC television network, from June 27, 1966 to April 2, 1971 and was produced by Dan Curtis. Just so you know, I don't own ABC or Dark Shadows and I won't be receiving any payment whatsoever for this story.

This is the love story of Nicolas and Maggie. Happy Reading and please, please Review! In this chapter, we discover Maggie's view of Nicholas's Manor House.

~*o*~ Maggie was completely captivated with Nicholas. When he told her of all the ways he wished to pleasure her, her face flushed with desire. She had been in the sanitarium for such a long time, with no one to hold her or to love her. She was absolutely craving a man's embrace as well as his kiss. She had an attraction for Nicholas she could not explain. It was as though he captivated her, and she felt they somehow belonged together. Maggie couldn't explain her growing feelings for Nicholas; she only knew she never wanted to leave his side...not ever.

When they walked through the portal and entered Nicholas's Manor House, Maggie was amazed. She looked around the elegant room, her eyes taking in the many fine furnishings. This was no doubt Nicholas's bedchamber, and it was splendid. He walked over to one of the wardrobes, informing her that it was filled with clothing just for her. Maggie smiled as she had never had such fine garments before. She had lead a modest lifestyle before entering Wyndclyffe, working at a diner as a waitress to help her father make ends meet. She walked over to the wardrobe, admiring the dozens of beautiful gowns and outfits as well as the exquisite undergarments.

Nicholas then told her she was welcome to use the facilities to freshen-up as he must be going to take care of a few things. Maggie felt panic at first when he said he must leave her for a time. She truly needed Nicholas and wanted to cling to him as she felt he was the only one who could bring her out of this nightmare she had been living. Nicholas then pressed himself against her, giving her a long, passionate kiss. Maggie parted her lips under his, her arms locking around him as she didn't want to let him go.

But it was only a moment later she found herself standing all alone in the large bedchamber. Nicholas had gone off to see to his tasks. Maggie walked over to the wardrobe, selecting a beautiful wine-colored evening gown and delicate matching undergarments trimmed in lace. She took the items and headed off toward the bathroom, anxious to bathe and put on presentable clothing as she hated the shapeless white nightgown she had been wearing ever since had come to stay at Wyndclyffe. Maggie drew herself a hot bubble bath in the immense tub, then soaked for a long while, relaxing and thinking about what life might be like here at the Manor House with Nicholas. She imagined he must be some sort of wizard or magician, considering he had spirited her away through the portal. He definitely was no ordinary man, and Maggie longed to learn everything there was to know about him. After her bath, Maggie toweled herself dry and slipped on the garments which fit her perfectly. She admired her reflection in the mirror, then left the bathroom, feeling more like herself than she had in a very long while. She went to sit before the fireplace on the comfy rug, her feet folded under her as she gazed into the dancing flames. She wrapped her arms around herself, wishing it was Nicholas who held her close in his comforting embrace.

Nicholas hadn't been able stay away from Maggie a moment longer. Once he was done casting his spell, he came to her room. He knocked on the door before entering. Almost as if by magic, Nicholas appeared in the room. Maggie had been warming herself before the fire and hadn't even heard him knock. When Nicholas approached, Maggie looked up at him with a happy smile. He saw Maggie by the fire and he felt a stirring of desire. "Maggie, you look absolutely enchanting," he remarked as he approached her near the fireplace. He pulled her up into his embrace and kissed her passionately on the lips.

"Hello, Nicholas," she greeted him, thinking he was so handsome and she longed to be snuggled in his arms. She reached out for him, and Nicholas lifted her to her feet, sweeping her against him and giving her a lingering kiss.

"Sorry, Love, I had to kiss you. There was no way I could stop myself; you are so incredibly beautiful. Seeing you in that wine-colored evening gown makes me wish to make love to you for many hours," he spoke to her in a husky tone.

When Nicholas apologized, saying that her gown was lovely and made him hungry to make love to her, a soft blush settled over Maggie's cheeks from his words. In a small, soft voice, she said, "I want to make love to you, too, Nicholas. But it's been a very long time for me."

"I don't even remember... having made love before," she told him, frowning a little because all of her memories were skewed from the time of her disappearance and even before that. Maggie hadn't been the same since her fateful disappearance and that night she was found lying on the beach. Something awful had happened to her. The doctors at Wyndclyffe hadn't been able to successfully help her regain her memory nor could they stop her fears and her nightmares. Maggie wrapped her arms around Nicholas when she thought of the terrible things she had seen in her dreams. Somehow, she sensed that Nicholas could help heal the awful wounds on her soul.

"Nicholas, can you make me better?" Maggie asked in a whisper. "I know you can do magic; you brought us here to your Manor House in some sort of a portal. Your magic excites and intrigues me. Please make me better, Nicholas. I want you to heal me. Heal me so I can stop the hurting in my heart..." With those words, Maggie placed Nicholas's hand over her breast so he could feel the rapid beating of her heart.

"Maggie, I will help anyway I can," Nicholas promised to her softly. He stroked her back gently as he pulled her closer. "I want you so much, but I don't want to rush you. I want you to know you can trust me."

When she placed his hand over her breast, Nicholas gently squeezed her soft flesh in his hands. It excited him that her heart was beating so rapidly because of him. "Ohhhh Maggie, my darling girl, I wish I could heal you. You are so beautiful. You should never have to be hurt or scared. Whatever happened, I will find out, and I will help you," he promised.

Maggie moaned with desire as she felt Nicholas's large hand on her breast, gently squeezing. Her nipple grew painfully erect, and she knew it had been a very long time since she had made love to a man...at least willingly. "Thank you for offering to help me, Nicholas," spoke Maggie breathlessly. "And for taking me out of that awful sanitarium. They kept me so drugged up in there. Maybe after all those drugs wear off, I will feel better. Maybe the fog in my head can go away. I know you can heal me, Nicholas. Whatever it takes, we can do it together, so I am well again, and free from the nightmares and my irrational fears."  
"I trust you, Nicholas... and I want you. I want you so badly; it hurts," said Maggie, looking up into his eyes.

"I want you, too, my darling," Nicholas told Maggie as he continued to caress her breast.

"You feel so good," he breathed. "We will heal you; and help you remember what it is that frightens you."

"And I can promise you here and now that you will not be drugged again, and I will not allow anyone to harm you. I won't put you through that again," he promised as he looked deep into her eyes. "I will chase away your nightmares and all your fears." To seal his promise, Nicholas placed a passionate kiss upon Maggie's full ruby-red lips. 


End file.
